Destiny this isn't funny
by Sasuki-Senpai
Summary: Sakura is the next heir of the throne but then again her future husband is someone she hates. And that person is Sasuke Uchiha, who has a crush on her when they first met. Will this be happily ever after or will is become a bad ending? Sucky summary, warnings inside. SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, NaruHina.


**Title: **Destiny this isn't funny

**Rating: **T

**Pa****rt: **1

**Warning/s: **OOC (especially for Sasuke and Sakura) bad grammar, misspellings, you get the drill

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen. You got that? Good.

A pink-haired girl stomped around her room in annoyance, her heels clicking everytime she stomped and it echoed through the silent room. Silent grunts, groans and curses were heard coming out of her mouth as she glared at a silver crown sitting on a dark velvet pillow on inside a glass cage which was on top of a high podium.

"Sakura…" A soft voice came outside of her door. "Please, open the door"

"No! Leave me alone!" she yelled back with anger

Soft steps fainted as she shouted and she tossed herself on her bed.

"Why the hell am I supposed to marry that idiot? Why can't I choose my own man to marry?! Stupid rules!" she yelled in anger

This pinkette was actually the princess of the Haruno family, she was wealthy, pretty and all the time kind to every villager of their village. She wasn't usually this angry, but after hearing she was going to marry the neighboring kingdom, she was furious. She knew exactly who was the next heir of the throne, and hell she isn't going to marry such an 'idiot' as he is. She groaned in frustration and covered her face with a white fluffy pillow. She had just shouted to her mom to go away a while ago and… well, she's never done that before. She felt a sting of guilt but that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that she is never **ever **going to get married to **that** guy.

That certain guy was one of the princes of the Uchiha family. He also knew he would have to marry the pinkette, and he was slightly happy. Why? He had this small crush on her. Ever since they met in the green meadows, he felt a spark when he laid eyes on her. But is saddened him a little bit when he learned that she hated him for being such a bastard, show off, womanizer, obnoxious bastard and being an I-only-care-for-myself-person. She hated those, but he couldn't help himself, he was like that. He swore that he would change and she would like him, she just snorted and left him.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" A deep voice asked him from behind "You've been smiling, it's very unlike you"

"Huh?" he opened his eyes and looked behind him "Oh, Itachi-nii. No, there isn't anything wrong, I'm just a little happy I'm going to marry the heir of the Haruno I guess…" he shrugged

"I'm guessing that the girl you kept talking about" Itachi went back into reading his book "I thought she hated you"

"Yeah she does" he groaned "But I'll find a way to make her like me" he said with determination

"Hn, good luck with that" his brother smiled slightly

Back with the Haruno residence, Sakura went out of the castle and took a stroll in the village to relieve some stress out of her nerves. Much to her liking the villagers were kind enough to ask if she was alright and would leave her alone when she said so. The villagers here loved her because of her kindness, helpfulness and practically everything about her. She reached her favorite place to relax after a few minutes, and that certain place was the Cherry Blossom Park. She walked around the park and by luck she met her friends along the way, she called out with a happy tone

"Ino! Hinata! Temari! Tenten!"

"Ah? Sakura-san!" The blonde one with long hair ponytail, named Ino called out.

These four girls were actually villagers that became close to Sakura when she once got lost in the village when they were kids. She cried out and even cried because she thought that she had lost her parents, and then she was spotted by the four girls. They came in and comforted her and helped her way back and then they continued to meet at the usual spot and became close friends (Hurrah!) As they reached the pinkette they noticed the anger in her eyes despite her smiling brightly.

"S-Sakura-san, y-yo-your eyes re-reflect an-anger…" The dark-purpled haired girl named Hinata stuttered out

"Don't tell me, did Sasuke have anything to do with this?!" The sandy blonded haired girl named Temari said with hatred in her eyes

"Yes, it does have something with Sasuke" she gritted her teeth when she mentioned Sasuke

"When I get my hands on him, I'll kill him if he hurts you!" the brunette with her hair in two buns said grabbing a spike ball.

"Sakura-san, what has he done to you?" Ino asked with her eyes turning dark

"Well, my mom and dad made a marriage agreement with the Uchiha family and there's nothing I can do about!" she practically yelled.

"You're kidding me!" they all shouted in anger and shock

"I'm not, that's why I'm so mad!" Sakura shouted and anger clouded her eyes.

"R-Relax Sakura-san!" Hinata held her right shoulder gently and gently patted her back

"I-I…I'm sorry Hinata-chan…" she calmed down with a big sigh

"What are you going to do about it Sakura-san?" Tenten asked now putting down the spike ball

"I have to find a way…and I need your help!" Sakura said with determination

"Anything for out princess!" they all said somewhat teasing with the word 'princess'

"Thanks girls!" she said bringing them into a group hug

"We need a plan, anyone have any ideas?" Temari asked them

Silence filled the park and they froze in thought until Tenten shouted out with a crazy idea

"Girls! I got an idea! But it's going to be crazy…We're-

TBC

A/N: Kinda weird huh? But yeah I was watching another anime while typing this so I got distracted… Gomen .^.


End file.
